


One lucky believer (Jack FrostxReader)

by orphan_account



Series: Jack Frost Ficlets [2]
Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're alone in your room, it's freezing cold outside and you're very bored when all of a sudden little white snow bunnies start frollicking about your room. What does that mean? That Jack Frost decided to pay you a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> another little frost fic just coz I was bored.

You're sitting on your bed looking out the window at the sparkling snow falling peacefully in the night. You get bored but you're not tired so you decide to do what you do best. Draw. You get your sketchpad and flip to one of the pages and work on your most recent picture. In the midst of your drawing you hear a small tinkling sound coming from the window. You look over just in time to see a little white frost rabbit jump off the glass soon followed by three more. They dance about your room happily and you laugh as they play together. Suddenly it occurs to you how this happened. You look around and see that Jack Frost had perched himself atop your bedpost and was looking at your sketchbook. You quickly try to snatch it away from him before he can see all of the pictures you drew of him and you together. He pulls it away and continues to flip through the pages. "Please give it back. " You say pleadingly. He turns it around and shows you one of your favorite pictures of him and you kissing. You blush deeply and take the sketchpad and put away in your drawer. Then you sit on your bed with your legs crossed and watch the bunnies still playing. You feel the bed shift slightly as Jack kneels down next to you. "Do you believe in me?" He whispers softly.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen betwixt you and Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last cliffhanger I ran out of room.

Your heart beat quickens as you feel his chilly breath on your ear. You nod slightly. "Yes, I do." You turn to sit towards him. He moves closer to you with a look of innocence on his face. He softly strokes your cheek with the back of his fingers. You stare into his ice blue eyes and shiver slightly. Jack leans forward and kisses you softly on the lips. You are so dumbstruck you can't even think to kiss back. He pulls away and smiles. "Goodbye, (your name). I hope to see you again someday." You just smile and nod your agreement. He opens the window and flies out and away. You go over to the window sill and sigh into the wind. "Goodbye, Jack Frost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment if you liked or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a sequel


End file.
